


Stars

by simonsaysyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beating, Bigotry, Broken, Cruelty, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, References to Homophobia, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysyes/pseuds/simonsaysyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something broke in Derek that night, something the fire hadn’t been strong enough to take. Something washed away with the blood leaking out of his broken, beaten body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

 

### Authors note: I love Sterek more than anything so I don't know why I did this to them. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.

\----Trigger warning: homophobic abuse---- 

(this is my first fic. unbetad and English is not my frist language so I appologise for that to)

 

*********

 

Something broke in Derek that night, something the fire hadn’t been strong enough to take. Something washed away with the blood leaking out of his broken, beaten body.

 

*****

 

He woke up in pain, lying in a hospital bed and wishing he could just return to the darkness, the nothingness, succumb to it.  But no. His body had the foul idea of surviving what his mind wouldn’t.

 

He barely registered Stiles entering the room, rushing to his side, uttering noise.

 

*****

 

_Derek knew these men, had seen them at his gym. He had never given a second thought to the disgust he saw in their eyes. Brushed it off. Did his thing._

_And now here they were. They hated who he was so much that they took the time to get together. Corner him. They were smiling._

_“You dare fight back, lift one fucking finger and we go after him next. Maybe even taste the goods, see what all the fuss is about. How much do you think his pathetic puny body could take?”_

 

 

*****

He couldn’t stop himself from jerking his hand away when Stiles reached for it.

 

If he could have found it in himself to care he would have looked at his face. He would have seen the worry, the fear and the panic in Stiles too wide eyes. All the relief of knowing that Derek had awoken had disappeared when Derek refused to touch him, to be comforted…to look at him. Derek knew Stiles could feel it. Yet he couldn’t find it in himself to react. So he lied there, detached and unresponsive. The shell of what used to be a man. The shell of someone who used to be able to love.

 

*****

_He didn’t fight back. Didn’t react. His last act of love would be one of inertia. He accepted his unjust penance to protect the man who loved him, accepted him, cared for him._

_Stars were something he would see in his lovers’ eyes. Stars are what they spent countless hours watching while lying on the cool grass during warm summer nights.  Stars are what Stiles made him see when he would hit just the right spot._

_Stars are what he saw when the first blow came down. Hits fuelled by abhorrent hatred._

 

****

 

But the price to pay was more than he could have expected. How could anyone face such blind hatred and come out intact.

 

That night Derek lost something. Something he had been holding onto with all his might had slipped from his grasp.

 

He had been hollowed out. Emptied of his humanity. 


End file.
